The Wild of You
by AelrindelDA
Summary: Fen'harel has spent the last few decades asleep only to be awoken, still weak from a dream. A dalish woman like no other, beauty beyond belief with an understanding of magic no circle mage could grasp. A strange vallaslin and the ability to shapeshift into a wild halla...These are the loves stories of The Wild Halla and The Dread Wolf.
1. Surrender

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE. DRAGON AGE IS PRODUCT AND WRITTEN BY BIOWARE. ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE DEPICTED IN THIS STORY ARE OWNED BY BIOWARE. I ONLY OWN NIICULLA LAVELLAN AND THIS STORY. Thanks and enjoy! ~ AelrindelDA & TheWildHalla**

* * *

**_I am not alone. Even as I stumble on the path. With my eyes closed, yet I see; the light is here. -The Chant of Light Trials 1:1-1:16_**

_They say that the last clan of Ancient elven died out long ago when Tevinter destroyed Arlathan. When the Shemlen came and destroyed everything. They were a clan of shape shifting elves. Tila'thara; The nature of the Forest. A gift that was bless upon a certain number of elves by the Trickster God, Fen'harel._

_But that is not so. _

* * *

**Lost**

"We are getting close. You can hear the fighting." Cassandra called behind Niiculla as she ran up the hill. She had just learned she had been tainted with a strange and yet, familiar magic. One that created this breech that was pouring in demons from fade into this world. Keeping her secret to the deepest fathoms of her heart, she told the Seeker her name was Niiculla Lavellan. That was all these humans needed to know. Running off the edge of stone wall; the cool snow felt good against her bare feet. For they felt as if they were on fire. The first demon approached her. Niiculla smiled. With a flash of her eyes the creature erupted in a ball of flame. Quickly it was discarded to ash in the brisk of the winter wind. Determined to fight, she reached for the next demon but stopped.

His face.

It was pointed and elongated. The curve of his jawline no more than curves of sand in a lost desert waiting to be explored. High cheekbones held deep seductive blue eyes that held more secrets than the deepest ocean. His body was long, built for agility and his walk reminded her of lightening dancing over the clouds of a storm. Shoulder were broad. More broad than any other elf. As if the weight of burden needed more room. It cannot be.

Dark brown eyes searched his own only to have them met with little familiarity. Either he was not who she believed or he still retained his ability for quiet resolve. Before she could say anything, her hand sparked. Strong hands with long fingers meant for casting spells or chasing away insecurities long forgotten grasped her hand. "Quickly! Before more come through!"

Magic be blessed. It was him. After all these years of searching. She finally found him. Fen'harel.

How could this be? This could not be! She had searched for him for years, yet here he was before her. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." he spoke to her. Turning her face to inhale deep, she had to mask the pain that his wise voice brought her. Years of laying beside him beneath the sun echoed through her veins. A song once forgotten had once again begun to sing.

"Good to know, and here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." the gruff voice of the dwarf behind her called, "Varric Tethras. Rogue. Storyteller. And occasionally, unwelcome tag along." He held his hand out to her to which she took.

"Niiculla Lavellan. Mage. Wanderer and clearly unwelcomed prisoner." Varric chuckled at her response as did the elven apostate.

"My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live." he nodded to her. The voice, his name, it had to more than just a coincidence.

"Are you?" She turned to him and smiled. "Or are you just surprised? There is no denying this magic is powerful and unlike any we have seen. Enough of the chit chat. We have a breech to close."

"Indeed." he quickly agreed but slightly faltering the resolve in the fact that she silenced him. The Seeker turned to stop the dwarf, "Not you, Varric."

He chuckled once more and stepped forward, "Have you been to the valley yet, Seeker? You need me." a disgusted sound curdled from low in the Seekers throat as they continued towards the valley.

* * *

**Confusion**

Over took Niiculla as they trudged up the mountain towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It weighed heavy on her and caused her shoulders to heave slightly. Where had he been all this time? She went back to the place where the Veil was created and she could not find him. Where was he hiding all this time? Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at him. He was watching her! With great interest. "You seem unlike your people."

"My people?" responding coyly as the Seeker and Varric walked ahead of them.

"You are Dalish, are you not?"

The prideful answers caused her to pause at his side, "Yes and no." she smiled and continued forward as she watched his eyes follow her in curiosity. Did he truly not remember? Her? Their life? Any of it? Her mind continued to race while fighting more demons on the way to the Temple. Long delicate fingers of her own brushed against her own lips. Would he remember their last kiss? Or anything of her for that matter?

"Are you ready?" His voice caught her off guard. She did not even realize they had made it to the Temple until he spoke. She needed to collect herself quickly. She could not afford to be so careless again.

"Just let me know how to get up that thing."

"No, this rift is the first and it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the breech."

"Lovely." she sighed as she headed for it, "Let's find out at least."

* * *

**Questions**

Who was this Niiculla Lavellan? Solas thought as he laid down in his bed since they sealed the breech. She was unlike any other Dalish he had ever met. The vallaslin was the first to catch his surprise. Roses and thorns that entwined like old lovers clasping hands, never to let go. It served no one of the so called Dalish Gods except one. Fen'harel. And no one knew he was the Dread Wolf. Placing his hands over his face, he felt as if a heavy stone was placed on his chest or as if he was drowning in the Waking Sea. She made it hard for him to breathe. Her voice rang in his ears with such familiarity yet no clarity. Closing his eyes he searched to Fade for answers to the questions that kept his mind at bay from his duty.

* * *

**Dawn.**

The sun began to rise over the peaks of the Frostback Mountains. The people of Haven were still fast asleep in their beds or bunks. Well, most of the people were asleep; give or take a few Inquistition soldiers patrolling. It was perfect. The air was light, cool and crisp. It was a perfect morning. The only color in the sky besides the faint glow of deep orange; was a cresent sliver of green from the breach.

Quietly, though, in a small cottage not far from the potion master's, Solas tip toes his way out his door. With his staff strapped to his back in only his beige tunic, he slips past the guards through a small hole in the fence surrounding Haven. How he needed to stretch his legs.

Although he had gone to the Hinterlands twice with Niiculla, Varric and Cassandra; being alone right now was exactly what he needed. To keep his secret.

He trudged the small path passed Master Taegan's old cottage to the field behind it. Not even the rams or druffalo stirred yet. Perfect. Setting his staff beside a tree; Solas reaches behind himself, grasping the woven fabric in hand and pulling his tunic off and over his broad shoulders. There in the rising orange glow of the sun he stood; dark green trousers and feet wraps, shirtless, only his wolf jawbone touching his chest. A painful and beautiful reminder of who he was, who he is and who he was meant to be.

* * *

**Sunrise.**

Tendrils of gold and red cast over the small town of Haven, blending with the slivers of green from the breach. It was beautiful, ominous but beautiful. Sitting on top of the rock just before Master Taegians old cottage, sitting with her legs crossed beneath her, Niiculla painted the scene before her. The howl of the lone wolf in the distance was part of her inspiration. It had awoken her from a restless sleep and cradled her longing for freedom like a mother cradles her child.

The oil paints stained her fingertips as she finished blending the colors of her picture. The Frostback Mountains rose like great titans in the sky, protruding their beauty. Dark trees below ushered secrets to each other that most people were too busy to hear. And a lone black wolf, howling to the rising sun, a gift of another day.

Folding up her paper and gathering her oils, she shoves them back in the pockets of her cloak. She slowly climbs down the rock, landing beside her wooden staff. She could always forage a new one but this one meant something to her. She had widdled it herself. She took the time to strip the bark, smooth the surface and carve the designs into it. Twas something she took great pride in.

Taking a moment to brush her long brown hair back, Niiculla sat on the ground, her staff in hand as she began to carve another design into it: a lone wolf and a lone halla. She was so lost in the peaceful nature of what she was doing, she never even heard him approach.

"What are you doing, Da'len?"

She smiled at the sound of his voice. For his voice was the heart of a thousand truths beating in a sea of a million lies. She glanced up for a moment, her eyes meeting his briefly before she turned back to her work, blushing. He was shirtless. Lean, smooth, agile like a river. Steady but also constantly moving within. "I am widdling." She responded in her best flirtatious tone. Only to have him chuckle at her.

"Should you not be asleep still?"

"I suppose but a distant howl awoke me."

He groaned, apologetic as if it were he that awoke her. Perhaps it was. "It was no matter. I could not sleep anyways. Not with a beauty like this so far away." She glanced over at him. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he was uncomfortable with the flirtatious comment. Still the same old wolf. He was always a spark from a fire left forgotten to alight the dead brush of blessed wood. She was no more than a snowflake, dancing on a wind too cold for most winters but just perfect for this moment. She knew she wasn't the only mage who could shapeshift. A new excitement flooded her veins. To have another she could run with, the thrill of the hunt. Smiling wickedly, she set a small fire at his feet. "Lethallan!" he called out to her before dancing it out.


	2. Shadows In Silence

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE. DRAGON AGE IS PRODUCT AND WRITTEN BY BIOWARE. ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE DEPICTED IN THIS STORY ARE OWNED BY BIOWARE. I ONLY OWN NIICULLA LAVELLAN AND THIS STORY. Thanks and enjoy! ~ AelrindelDA & TheWildHalla**

* * *

**Brisk.**

That was the feeling of the breeze that rolled in through the window. Tossing and turning like waves of the waking sea, Niiculla could feel herself fighting against the dream but more so the urge to awaken. Since finding herself among the Inquisition, tainted with this magic unknown to her, she rarely had good dreams. Yet, here in the fade, she walked along the golden steps of Arlathan. Cobble stone pathes with open rooms. Libraries with never ending knowledge. Immortality and magic bleed into the atmosphere. Here she could shift, be who she was born to be.

* * *

_**Cold.**_

_The snow beneath her paws is cold. It had been so long since she shifted. Just before she left for the conclave. Almost a month ago now. It felt good to be free. Even here in the fade. Still the white wolf ran as fast as she could. Out of Haven and through the forest. It wasn't until she came to a clearing that she stopped. She wasn't alone. Among the shadows of the clearing, she saw him. His blue eyes staring at her. The massive hulking black wolf was sitting, watching her before taking off deeper into the woods. "Wait!" she called through tightly gripped jowls. "Fen'harel! Wait!" But she couldn't catch up to him. She only fell further and further behind. His haunting howl only to awaken her once more._

* * *

**Fear.**

It crept across her skin like waves crashing upon the shore. Niiculla could not believe her eyes; Solas stood in the middle of the field outside of Haven. Shirtless. His body was lean and smooth. It reminded her of a steady river with a powerful current just beneath the surface. She stood in the background and watched his body twist and turn around his staff as he shot fireballs into the sky. His long leg swept the snow away like a whisper to a lover. He was so graceful yet so, so very different from what she remembered. She remembered the Dread Wolf as cocky. Making stupid bets with other warriors that he knew he would lose just to talk to her. She remembered walking the golden streets in her lapis colored dress, his hand laced within her own. Vines tangled in leaves. She stared at her hand. It was small and delicate, petals of a flower waiting to bloom.

Without warning, she cast a fireball from her own hand. It blossomed at her palm and with the flick of her wrist she sent it flying in his direction. He was quick, striking lightning next to where she stood. "Lethallan," he exhaled. She wasn't sure if he was trying to catch his breath or the fear that left his lips. "I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention."

Deviousness painted its story across her lips as she smiled at him, "I came to discuss what happened in Redcliffe but yes, you should be paying attention." A light hearted laughter left the painting of her smile and made his ears twitch. There it was again. That familiarity. This time she snapped her fingers causing a wall of fire to surround him. She was indeed powerful.

* * *

**Fire.**

The scent of her was of fire as she stepped through the wall and came face to face with him. Solas inhaled sharply. She tempted him with her eyes, her aura, her scent. The curve of her body was that of a flame. Beautiful enough to tempt the weakest moth but hot enough to burn before the scalding touch. She smiled at him and he ran his calloused fingers through her hair. The feeling of this moment called to him like an echo across the deepest valley and settled in the weight of his heart. Who was this elven woman? What did she mean to him? Where did she come from?

With a flicker of his hand, the fire wall fell away and he just stood before her. A weak man who she made this way. "What about redcliffe? You were sent back in time. Perhaps it were just an illusion of the fade?" He questioned her as her eyes darkened.

"I saw you die. If it were just that, an illusion of the fade, I would not have cared as much." Her fingers danced on his lips. She cared for him. Warmth spread across this chest, sunlight in the fall. The cool breeze ushered him away from doubt as he bent his head down to her. _Command anything of my heart and it is done. _He wanted to tell her. The magnetic pull to her was too much for him to bare. Attempting to step back from her was met with failure as his heel pressed against the base of the pine tree. Sensing his panic, it was she who stepped away.

She stared at him as she picked up his staff and handed it to him, "I need you on alert."

"For what?" he asked as his stepped forward. He reached out, hand begging to touch hers. His eyes pleaded. But they were only met with the determination of the fiercest mage. "The end."

* * *

**Gold**

Twas the color of the light that shimmered which woke up Solas from a sound sleep. It was the dead of night, and it was no fire from the torches outside. It came from the clearing outside of Master Taegan's cabin. Cloaking himself in an invisibility spell, he made his way out to the mountains. Atop a rock that overlooked the valley, stood a golden halla. She looked up at the moon before bowing to it. It was strange to see a halla this far from the exalted plains. Especially a wild halla of ancient golden legend. The wild halla began to glow. The same bright shimmering light of gold that had awoken him in the first place. It began to change and almost become transparent as the body morphed into that of elven. He could not believe his eyes. Niiculla stood where the wild halla once was. She could shift? That was impossible! Most mages could only shapeshift into bears or wolves. Sometimes even spiders. But certainly not halla! Especially not golden halla! Her head suddenly turned in his direction as she heard the battle horn. She ran to the woods and grabbed her clothes. The sky was erie, scarred with green. Somehow he knew, closing the breach drew someone's attention to Haven.

* * *

**Despair**

That's what Niiculla felt as she watched everyone run to the Chantry for shelter. An archdemon! What was the meaning of this? "Cullen!" She shouted as she looked at all the towns people. "Get everyone out! Chancellor Roderick knows the way." Casting veilfire to engulf her, Niiculla stopped Solas before he helped Cole with the Chancelor, "Solas, wait!" Her long delicate fingers touched his face. _Innocence raked along strands of earth. Two elves laughing in the sunlight. The beauty of trust and a first kiss. _Steel greys reflected her own as their lips met. "Stay safe." Pulling away she felt him grab her hand. "Promise me you will find a way back?" Niiculla smiled at she back up, and opened the doors to the burning of Haven. "A way back to you?" She prodded, "Always." as she turned to face the unknown.


	3. First Light

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE. DRAGON AGE IS PRODUCT AND WRITTEN BY BIOWARE. ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE DEPICTED IN THIS STORY ARE OWNED BY BIOWARE. I ONLY OWN NIICULLA LAVELLAN AND THIS STORY. Thanks and enjoy! ~ AelrindelDA & TheWildHalla**

* * *

**Freezing.**

Icicles formed from the sweat on his skin. He was nervous. Solas paced the camp back and forth, searching for an answer. A hope that she would escape. Corphyeus was real. Guilt slid between his teeth as he exhaled. This was his doing! The chaos, the madness! All to unlock his stupid orb! And possibly...even... her... death. No! He could not bare the thought. She was strong and other worldly. She would make it through this. Somehow.. He had to believe. The kiss was a burning light inside the darkest depths of his soul. Breaking the chains that held him so tight into a forgotten world. It was sudden and unplanned. He couldn't hide his feelings for her. She brought them out of him. Coaxing them until he surrendered at her feet. She retained the innocence of a child with the beauty of a woman. Her touch danced on his flesh and left residual energy that got him so high. He was addicted. He needed more of her. He wanted her to be safe. He needed her to come home. The home of his heart.

* * *

**Blur.**

A blur of white was all Niiculla could see before her. She was more than grateful for her decision to wear the Stone Bear Armor now that she was lost in the Frostbacks. She snifted the air and it smelled of cold. How could that be? Only cold? This deep into the unknown seemed desolate. Stumbling, searching for an answer; losing her footing, daggers of cold met her face faster than she could control. Wet jagged emptiness consumed her. Her desires; sleep, warmth, Solas... It was all a fleeting dream now. Gripping her side. She had to try. It took all of her strength to shift into her immortal wolf form. This was not a journey a human could make. But maybe.. just maybe a wolf could. The pain was agonizing as she changed. Broken ribs pulsed against the flesh. Instinct took over as she unleashed an aching howl. Someone, anyone!

* * *

**Blinded.**

By love. By concern. By any reason he could tell himself, Solas found a place far from camp and shifted. He had to find her. He couldn't sit around and do nothing! To wait in limbo for an answer; a fleeting dream. He didn't know why, but her voice sang in his veins. A flash of a memory echoed in his mind:

_Crawling towards the edge of what was once the gates of Arlathan, he could see her. Auburn hair and dark brown eyes. A heart shaped face stained in blood as she was barely holding on. The world crumbled beneath them. Soft delicate hands held onto the ledge as she tried to crawl to him. Might exhausted as he reached for her. "Niiculla," he breathed. The veil was forming just above her. If she let go, she'd fall into the fade. If she held on, she'd be killed. The eluvian was still active behind him. But she wouldn't be able to reach it. _

"No.." Solas shook his head as he tried to focus running through the mountains. He couldn't lose her again... Again? The vision came back with such force, it caused him to come to a skidding stop.

_Her grip began to slip as he looked over at her, he was already so weak. "Don't!" she shouted at him. Solas watched her, trying to channel anything to find the strength to save her. "It's over. My life doesn't matter. It never did." she looked over to see his eyes glowing. His veins pulse at the black smoke surrounded him. How could she say that? She was his world! He needed to save her, he had to! He would destroy the world for her. Anything for her. Once again her grip slipped. "Solas.." She breathed as she could feel herself giving up. His eyes glowed, staring through her as she called him. Calling to him like all the nights after he had been with someone else, she still wanted him. Calling to him like when Mythal died. Calling to him like children running through the wood. Innocence lost. "Solas," she repeated him, "Ir abelas." seconds seemed to last forever as he shifted. The massive, hulking wolf lunged, for her as she let go of the edge. "Niiculla!" he howled as he grabbed her. Pulling her back, he tossed her through the eluvian. As the ground collasped beneath him._

* * *

**Confusion.**

Left him bewildered. Niiculla was there at the creation of the Veil. That was impossible! He has saved her life. He shook his head as he found her. Under a blanket of heavy snow, she laid shivering. He sniffed her and nudged her side. He howled loudly as he could see Cullen head his way. Quickly he disappeared into the wood.

The First Light of morning, awoke Niiculla as she scratched her head. She was back at the camp. She had made it. Touching her side, she felt for the tender flesh. It was sore but it did not make her call out. "You're awake." That voice. His voice. Sang of harmonies that made the sun rise. In the opening of her tent he stood. His essence commanding her to stand. Coaxing her into the light of day. "The people have not regarded someone of our kind for sometime." He commented, walking along side her.

"Haven was destroyed, we have no where to go. I can not leave them here like sitting ducks." she did not know where to go. Face fallen, lost in despair.

"There is a place. Where the Inquisition can grow. Follow me." He held his hand to her as she followed. Wolves leading the pack. Above the mountains it rose. The beating heart of war. It had been sometime since she returned. To Skyhold.


	4. Rainy Day

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE. DRAGON AGE IS PRODUCT AND WRITTEN BY BIOWARE. ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE DEPICTED IN THIS STORY ARE OWNED BY BIOWARE. I ONLY OWN NIICULLA LAVELLAN AND THIS STORY. Thanks and enjoy! ~ AelrindelDA & TheWildHalla**

* * *

**Rain.**

Fell from the heavens, calm but soft. Solas walked back up the steps of Skyhold. He had left for some time to think. She went to the Exalted Plains without question. She has helped him save his friend. A spirit. She did not question, she did not judge. She understood. Afterwards, he ran. He ran from her. He need time to process her, to appreciate her. Her name echoed in his veins. Promises both lost and forgotten had taken new life in his mind. He caressed her memory in the fade. Danced with it among demon and spirit alike. He kissed the fire of her soul and made love to essence of her forgiveness.

* * *

**Soft.**

Was the kiss Commander Cullen left on Niiculla's cheek. "I think you'll really enjoy this one." Rough, calloused hands fumbled around the brown paper package.

Niiculla smiled warmly, nodding to the Commander. Her long delicate fingers grasped the edging of the package. The corners were torn and it was a clear indication that the package had traveled a long way to Skyhold. Reaching into her well woven basket, she handed Cullen a small leather bag. When he opened it, it held two very ripe peaches. "I remember you saying they reminded you of home." Shen gasped lightly as the sudden strong embrace as Cullen hugged her. He was certainly stronger than she thought.

* * *

**Jealousy.**

That was the burning fire that caused Sola's cheeks to flush red. What was Cullen doing? He was sure that their relationship was quite public now. There should be no need for him to worry now, no?

He watched from the open doorway of the tavern as Niiculla skipped up the stairway to her chambers. Solas followed close behind, curious about the contents that this package held.

Slipping through the doorway before it closed, Solas watched Niiculla leave her basket on the sofa beside the stairs. She sat on her avaar style bed, legss crossed. Her short, green, silk dress draped over her knees. Delicately she unwrapped the package to reveal a book. The binding was black and gold. As she flipped open the cover, Solas caught a glimpse.

A huge black wolf knelt before a woman in white. Blue eyes that stared at the ground. A sign of submission. _La Belle et Le Beast. _

Solas now knew why Cullen had given her the book. She begged Cassandra and Leliana to find it. A flash of a memory came to him:

_Soft hands danced across his velvet skin as he laid naked in the sunlight. Her touch leaving electricity on his lips. Static filled the air. "Fen?" she called to him as he stood up. Her heartshaped face brought a warmth across his chest that buried into the deepest fathoms of his heart. Brown eyes that held his soul for long that time could extent. A porcelain neck that carried that of a crystal wolf. An engagement gift. "Show me the wolf." She commanded as his heart leaped for joy. He shifted for her as she laid beside him, the journal simply titled La belle et Le Beast, lay at her feet._

* * *

**Fate.**

Called to him like a lover. Niiculla was his fiance. He remembered her now. Stepping towards her, she cast a fireball into the fireplace. "My love," she cooed, shaking her head and closing the book. "You trust me, do you not?"

"I do," He spoke meeting her halfway across the room. Solas sat on the floor before the fireplace as she drifted from the bed to the cobble stone floor. "Read this to me, Vhenan."

For a moment, amidst in war, they sat. Words danced across her lips as she read him the story. Their story. Painting dreams of memories that once was in his head. And he began to fall in love all over again...

Tale as old as time...


	5. I Am the One

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE. DRAGON AGE IS PRODUCT AND WRITTEN BY BIOWARE. ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE DEPICTED IN THIS STORY ARE OWNED BY BIOWARE. I ONLY OWN NIICULLA LAVELLAN AND THIS STORY. Thanks and enjoy! ~ AelrindelDA & TheWildHalla**

* * *

He hated tea. Absolutely loathed the bitter taste of it. Yet as he sat back in his chair and drank, he still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach from last night's dream. As he walked the edges of the fade, he saw Niiculla's face. Her endless green, blue and brown eyes full of tears. The dirt, the sea and the Dalish all crying. Her small sweetheart, oval face was streaked with blood as she stood above the white halla. She smiled at him before turning into a large, hulking, black wolf. He could feel it. His secret was going to kill her, corrupt her from within.

Bitterly, he shook his head and sipped his elfroot tea. He shuddered slightly as he stared into the cup. Hoping it would provide him with answers. So lost in thought, he did not hear the door shut behind her, "Something wrong with your tea?" she inquired him, curious about his grimacing at the cup.

"It is tea. I detest the stuff." Taking a moment, Solas looked at her. Actually looked at her. She wasn't dressed like a traditional elf. Nor was she in her typical leisure wear. She wore a long sleeved velvet tunic. Deep blue, like the colors of the nightsky in Crestwood. How she enjoyed dancing in the rain of that place.

A short brown skirt of brown cotton wrapped around her waist and hips while tight onyx leggings hugged her larger thighs. They caressed her long legs like two lovers entwined in a longing embrace, meeting at her muscular calves. Leaving her ankles exposed. Her feet left bare. She walked everywhere through Skyhold barefoot. Needed to keep herself grounded. She eyed him with a smile, "Come with me." she spoke as she reached out to him. Taking her hand, he stood up and followed her as she descended down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Vhenan. Where are we going?"

"To get you something better than tea."

* * *

Niiculla smiled as she grabbed the small cauldron and filled it with fresh cream. Placing it over the fire, she stirred in some sugar and cinnamon. She could feel Solas watching her as she turned to the mortar: grinding down fresh cocoa powder. Turning to the cauldron, she sprinkled in the cocoa till the rich smell of chocolate filled the air. Solas leaned back against the wall. The smell was comforting and reminded him of the bakery they visited while in Val Royeux.

Grabbing two cups, she poured the thick brown liquid. Garnishing both cups with a mint sprig, she handed Solas the cup. "Drink."

Nodding, Solas took a sip. His eyes widened. It was rich and creamy. It lathered his tongue in a blanket of chocolate, it warmed his soul with the bite from the cinnamon and left his mouth refreshed from the mint. It was far superior to his elfroot tea. He watched Niiculla sit casually on the kitchen table, legs crossed, sipping from her cup. Her eyes were closed. How she was able to retain an innocence within herself while all this death and darkness surrounded them, was foreign to him. It left him confused. And he could not afford to be confused. "Vhenan?" he spoke up as he set his cup down. Finished.

The calming wave of his voice caught her attention, "Yes?" but his face was blank. She was unable to read it. His quiet reserve. "Oh, no." she whispered, long fingers meeting her lips as she set the cup down and hopped down from the table, "Do you not like it?"

Niiculla crossed her arms, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Biting her lip in insecurity.

Solas took a step forward, "No, Vhenan. I loved it. I just have never met anyone like you. You're so unique and beautiful. So rare. You make want things, things I can't afford to have right now. But I can't deny you. I cannot resist my desires." grasping her upper arms, Solas pulled her into him as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Solas." Niiculla gasped as her hands danced across the skin under his tunic. Solas moved his hands, releasing her from his grip. Which caused her to pull away from him. He looked at her, puzzled. "You need to learn how to kiss."

Niiculla reached up, caressing his long face in her delicate fingers, "This is how you kiss a lady." Standing on her tippy toes, Niiculla gently pressed her lips to his. Following her que, Solas wrapped his arms around her. Strong hands holding her mid and lower back. She could taste the cocoa on his lips. As well as the need in the moan he released when she gently nibbled his lower lip.

* * *

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN THE INSPIRATION FOR NIICULLA'S OUTFIT IN THIS SCENE I WILL ATTACH THE LINKS TO THE OUTFITS:**

**Niiculla Tila'thara's outfit in this scene: ** listing/645526589/velvet-accent-winter-dress-with-scoop

listing/109443845/athena-tie-up-pants-and-skirt-flow-pants?ref=shop_home_active_30


	6. Wolfsong

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE. DRAGON AGE IS PRODUCT AND WRITTEN BY BIOWARE. ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE DEPICTED IN THIS STORY ARE OWNED BY BIOWARE. I ONLY OWN NIICULLA LAVELLAN AND THIS STORY. ALSO, THEWILDHALLA AND I HAVE DECIDED TO GO SEPARATE WAYS FROM WRITING THIS STORY. I WILL BE CONTINUING IT UNTIL THE END. Thanks and enjoy! ~ AelrindelDA**

* * *

**Cold**

Small crystals of snow clinging to the bottom of her feet as they run through the valley in the moonlight. The moon is full. Full with clouded emotional energy. To set yourself free; a fleeting dream.

Solas runs ahead of her, dodging tall trees with bows that hang low, heavy with fresh snow. His long legs carry him gracefully along the path. He is elegant. Almost as if he were floating. His wolf jawbone pendant bounces off his chest as he smiles wickedly at the moon's reflection in the pond before him. He skids to a stop. The snow has begun to fall ever so gently once more. His eyes reflect the moonlight as he hears a halla call from behind him. His ears perk up at the sound of her voice. She calls for him. Out of pain. Out of love. Out of acceptance.

Turning his head back, he sees her before the pond beside him. She is unlike any other elf he has ever seen. She is not thin. Slightly toned arms attached to a body that curves and dances like the fires of his desires. Widened hips hold long legs. Graceful and careful feet navigate around the shadows until she is at his side. "Da'len...Niiculla," he breaths hard. After just running through the mountains of Skyhold, "I've never met anyone like you. You remind me of my people. The immortal elves. You are everything that is beautiful and lost in this world."

* * *

**Starlight**

She smiles up at him. His kind words bring the tingling of electricity to her lips. Leaning in, eyes closed, she can hear his slight protest, "Vhenan..." then silence. Silenced by her kiss. The beauty that is her. The wild of all that she is. Fen'harel or Solas. Names mean little. Moments are everything. Green magic creeps up his arms where she lays her fingertips. He needs her, more than ever. She is his life and his immortality. Solas grasps her shoulders and pulls her closer.

_A fountain of eternal truth...Drink..._

Niiculla ran her fingers up his neck. Gentle touches creating electricity in their wake. Her fingers circle the base of his dark brown Mohawk that began to grow only a week after he revealed himself as Fen'harel to her. She continued to circle her fingertips there before grabbing a fist full of it, pulling it backwards. Solas let out a loud growl she hoped no one near by could hear. Her dark brown eyes gave off flickers of gold as they met his own with cool seduction. "Big. Bad." She spoke though the last were came out no louder than a whisper. "wolf."

His eyes shot wide open as memories flooded his mind. Niiculla and Solas playing in the streets of Arlathan as children; training as youngsters. He was created from the spirit of wisdom; molded into the body of a warrior. She was crafted from fire; a force to be reckoned with. Solas leaned forward as he bowed his head to her, his heart racing. "Who are you?" he whispered as she stood back. Waving her right hand across her face, the pale essence of veilfire wiped her vallaslin away. She white and tan leisure wear disappeared and revealed a long silk dress. He remembered that dress. He swept her off her feet in that very dress at many balls as a young man. The palm of her left hand held out a necklace. Black leather entwined with elfroot and a crystal quartz wolf as the pendant. Niiculla put it on as Solas pressed his forehead to her own. A sign of submission and Solas rarely submitted to anyone! Yet here he was. He remembered now. _A game of hide and seek as young adults. Niiculla shifting to a halla before calling him through the woods, "Big bad wolf!" He would smile and find her. Tickling her to the forest floor where his eyes first found hers. His first kiss._

"Niiculla Tila'thara." She responded as his lips met hers. Desperate and yearning, lightening igniting a spark in the night. Fire that roared between them lasting long into the daylight of morning.


	7. Send Me an Angel

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE. DRAGON AGE IS PRODUCT AND WRITTEN BY BIOWARE. ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE DEPICTED IN THIS STORY ARE OWNED BY BIOWARE. I ONLY OWN NIICULLA LAVELLAN AND THIS STORY. ALSO, THEWILDHALLA AND I HAVE DECIDED TO GO SEPARATE WAYS FROM WRITING THIS STORY. I WILL BE CONTINUING IT UNTIL THE END. Thanks and enjoy! ~ AelrindelDA**

* * *

**Chill.**

Rose from the cold of his feet, where Solas stood. He had sent Niiculla the letter while she was in the Exalted Plains, tending to the Dalish. He had to show her he was still alive. That he was still Fen'harel. Light, graceful steps overtook the stairs as he looked up. His steel eyes meeting her own. "What is it you wish to show me that requires such urgency?" She asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Long, calloused fingers of the mage ran through his short, dark brown mohawk. "I remember you," he spoke. His voice was gruff. Jagged. Heavy with burden and regret. Solas took a step towards Niiculla as he reached his hand out to her. He was surprisingly warm in his sleeveless tunic and short canine leather breeches. He watched as she reached up, grasping the crystal wolf around her neck as another memory overtook him, bringing him to his knees:

_The ball of Halamshiral was beautiful. Green and gold elegantly entwined in a lover's embrace. Solas stood among the crowd. The other elven mistresses swooned over him in his black suit. He truly looked like Fen'harel. Deadly and beautiful. But the room became silent as everyone turned towards the staircase. Breath caught in the throats of many as beauty wrapped its hand around their throats. Turning, he was speechless. Niiculla walked down the steps; shimmering as she lavender and silver dress complimented his own. The only thing, tying herself to him was that of a black leather strand holding a crystal wolf in place. The Bride of Fen'harel._

_Solas immediately as if commanded by her presence, drifted to her side. Long, elegant fingers draped around his neck. "Ma vhenan," she cooed in his ear. Causing a shiver to roll thunder down his spine. His coarse thumb brushed up against her red lips. Lightening crashed between them as his lips met her own. His childhood friend, his companion in battle, his...bride? No! To do what he must? The result of her death would be.. certain! He could not bare that! Quickly, he broke from the kiss, "Niiculla, I cannot. I cannot marry you. You are Mythal's apprentice and I cannot distract you from your duty." _

_He could not look at the disappointment in her eyes. The hurt that bled from those brown eyes, the feeling of uncertainty. She doubted herself. Her beauty in that moment. He reached for her as she recoiled at his touch. He disgusted her. But she held her head high as the room gasped. She yanked the necklace from her swan neck. And threw it at his feet. Solas looked up and could not pull himself from the rage of her gaze. Fire entrapped him and swallowed him whole. Setting his soul alight. Burning him for his sin. The sin of hurting the only person he had ever loved._

_"Fen'harel ma halam!" she cursed at him before she stormed off. The Dread Wolf.. would be the end of him, his undoing._

* * *

**Bewildered.**

Niiculla took a step back, the cold wind from her balcony only seemed to secure the wall of ice around her heart. "You remember me?" She could feel the railing next to the couch pressing into the small of her back. She felt cornered, unable to escape the truth.

Solas nodded and took a step in her direction, "I remember everything. Our life together. Our courtship...my betrayal. I called to you because I wish to show you that I am real. That Fen'harel still exists." He watched her as her face faltered. Darkness crept in from the corner of the room and kissed her lips, an old but lonely friend. Reaching out as if to swat away such feelings, Solas pulled back. Sad brown eyes met twin pools of steel grey

"I thought you were dead...I searched for you for as long as I could. It wasn't until I broke the seal to one of the Eluvian's in Kirkwall that I traveled back to the crossroads and found this." Her fingers traced the crystal wolf once more. "I thought it was gone forever like you. I told myself and plague my mind as insanity. No that this couldn't be real. You aren't real and that this," She paused and stared at the mark on her hand. This anchor, the taste of fate that brought them back together. Solas stared at the floor of her quarters, his breathing heavy. _Command anything of my heart and it is done..._ His eyes glanced up at her as he could the iron weight of truth settle in his chest. "I can prove it is me, Niiculla."

* * *

**Time.**

Seemed to stand still as a dark smoke filled Niiculla's room. She braced herself against the banister of the railing. _He couldn't be, could he? _Niiculla asked herself as she watched the eyes of Solas begin to glow. A bright, hazy blue while he was being consumed by this smoke. Finally, when Niiculla could not longer make out any shape of him, she took a step forward, "Solas?" her mousy voice echoed through her quarters. She was concerned. Could this truly be, THE SOLAS and THE FEN'HAREL? Her fen?

A deep growl responded as he stepped forward. The large black wolf stepped out of the smoke and caused Niiculla to lose her footing and fall to the floor. "Andraste's ass!" she shouted, and the wolf whined in response. "S-solas? Is that you?"

The wolf bowed his head to her, three steel blue eyes on either side of its head blinked her reflection. "Vhenan," it growled but stopped as she threw her arms around its neck. "Fen!" she buried her face in its fur and began to cry.

**Love.**

Rocketed through Solas's veins as he shifted back and held her in his arms. He finally found her. His one true love, his mate. Never again would he allow pride to step in between the dance of their love. Shirtless and sweaty, he held onto her as she cried hard in his arms. Lifting her face to his, he began wiping her tears away. "Niiculla, vhenan, what's wrong?"

Through sniffles she finally let out a laugh, "I can't believe it's you. All this time, I have been sleeping with Fen'harel... again." She smiled at him. The wicked smile of a slightly corrupt angel to which he gave his heart to. Chuckling he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Every memory of their life surged through his soul. His whispers in the night to her heart, the fire he left burning between her aching thighs, promises tied and left undone from this duty and will of pride. Pulling back gently he stared into her brown eyes. Twin pools of cinnamon stared back at him. "Niiculla..." he whispered, his voice trailing off as the cool night air crept up his naked spine, "Command anything of my heart and it is done. For it was always your heart to break." Without warning, she kissed him, hard. Allowing his fingers to get lost in the waves of her auburn hair. Caressing the fire. Solas cradled her in his arms, his naked body pressed her against him as he walked to her bed. Kissing the immortal manifestation of flame. And how he longed to bask in her flames once more...without getting burned.

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HERE IS THE OUTFIT LINKS FOR BOTH NIICULLA (IN VISION AND OUT) & SOLAS! ENJOY!**

**Bride of Fen'harel: ** listing/736703995/medieval-dress-in-lavender-with?ref=shop_home_active_4&frs=1

**Niiculla: ** listing/90519851/medieval-dress-wool-dress-tunic-dress?frs=1

**Solas: ** listing/600812783/sands-of-time-hoodie-mens-festival-top


	8. You're Mine

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE. DRAGON AGE IS PRODUCT AND WRITTEN BY BIOWARE. ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE DEPICTED IN THIS STORY ARE OWNED BY BIOWARE. I ONLY OWN NIICULLA LAVELLAN AND THIS STORY. Thanks and enjoy! ~ AelrindelDA**

* * *

The curve of winter fell against Sola's skin in sparkles of sunlight. Steel blue eyes watched her across the courtyard of Skyhold. His mate. His love. Niiculla. She knelt down in the tall grass and with long delicate finger; the same delicate fingers that plucked the strings of her guitar, plucked a red rose that was growing beside the gazebo. Holding it to her pale lips, she kissed it's petals. A silent whisper and the flash of a memory came into his vision.

_Niiculla leaned against a tree of the apple orchard as she watched him spar. Long lean legs that carried the burden of royalty and duty, calloused feet from hard journeys swept across the dirt. The muscles in his abdomen tensed as he could feel her eyes upon him. The same dark brown eyes that stripped him of his clothing in the dark. The same sweet smile that held the same sharp teeth to which had grazed his flesh more than once. Turning to her direction, he caught the apple as it sailed through the air. "Vhenan," he teased, biting into the tart fruit. She was so graceful in her watching of him. She laughed as a dalen would before shifting into a white wolf and disappearing into the forest._

* * *

Solas was still recalling memories from their life before. He shook his head only to startle slightly when he realized she was right beside him, "A gift for you, Master Solas." she smiled as she laid the bouquet of white roses in his hands. He chuckled in response to her delicate flirting, "You can call me just Solas, vhenan." Their eyes met and she stood for a moment before dancing and prancing through the garden.

"I was curious if you would accompany me to the Winter Palace, _Just Solas._" Her grin was wicked as she leaned back against the stone. Quickly, he fade stepped beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and cradling her close to him. Their lips almost touching, "An elven serving man and the Inquisitor; what will the people think?" He knew the rasp in his voice would send her pulse racing. In fact, he could hear it as his lips grazed the soft skin of her neck. He had seen her bleed in battle, much to his surprise when it bled golden. The Blood of the Ancients. After that, he made sure he and he alone was the only one who tended to her wounds.

Craning her neck around to him, she smiled, "Let them speculate." Solas could not contain the rebellion that danced on his lips as if a moth to a flame, it caused him to smile. "That is dangerous business, Inquisitor." He leaned in to kiss her as her face straighten and the energy surrounding her went could. "Niiculla?" he asked before following her gaze to the rustic man across the garden. He was stocky, with dark brown and grey facial hair. His leather armor was torn and tattered. He held dark green eyes that had an unnerving intention behind them. And Niiculla's reflected the same. "Father.."

* * *

**Rage. Fear. Lost...**

Plagued her mind as Niiculla gently shook her head. This cannot be! "Father..." she whispered as she took a step from Solas and towards the man. How could he have found her here? Clan Tila'thara was mostly destroyed after the Veil was created, but when the extermination...

She walked across the garden as the man looked at her, "What are you doing here?" she asked once her bare feet met his bloodied boots. He looked at her with guilty eyes before bowing to her. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Lavellan." As he up righted himself, he reached for her hand and in a low voice asked, "And I am afraid I must ask you a favor."

* * *

Solas followed Niiculla to her quarters as she quickly packed her clothing, "Vhenan," his stern voice made her pause for a moment, "What is going on? Who was that man?" Reaching beneath her bed, she grabbed a pair of lazurite dagger and hid them in her bag.

"His name is Obsidian Tila'thara and he is my father." she paused for a moment, drawing a breath before she turned to Solas. "I thought.. he had died after the fall of Arlathan, but he had escaped through the eluvian."

"That's why it was still open when I saved you." She nodded her head, confirming his assumption.

"He gathered followers in the name of Fen'harel outside of Tevinter... in _your_ name. Then the Qunari came. And in an attempt to make peace, a magister of theirs, called for the Extermination of all Elven outside of the Imperium." Her voice faltered causing Solas to not only step forward and comfort her, but embrace her as well. "Those who weren't killed; became slaves or joined the Qun. I was the only survivor."

"Why is he back then? Why did he come back here? To put you through the recollection of hell?" Solas couldn't help but raise his voice. His emotions getting the better of him. But Niiculla only shook her head.

"He needs my help, a member of Tila'thara is injured and he needs help healing them. I have to..." trailing off she turned from him. Solas raked his fingers through his short mohawk in frustration. "You don't have to do anything. You don't owe him anything, he abandoned you."

"And what does that prove?" she whipped around to him, her brown eyes glaring at him, "If we are no better than the ones before us, how will we ever change the world?"

She was right and he knew it. With a huff, Solas walked over to the stairs and grabbed his own pack he had from earlier. "Then I'm going with you." He could see the protest in her eyes and he silenced it with a deep, passionate kiss. "We are in this, Niiculla. Together."


	9. Lost Elf

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE. DRAGON AGE IS PRODUCT AND WRITTEN BY BIOWARE. ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE DEPICTED IN THIS STORY ARE OWNED BY BIOWARE. I ONLY OWN NIICULLA LAVELLAN AND THIS STORY. Thanks and enjoy! ~ AelrindelDA**

* * *

**Dry**

Desert air consumed Niiculla's lungs as she trekked through the vast wasteland borders outside of Tevinter. Her eyes scanned the horizon as she felt his hand reach out to hers. Solas leaned forward and grasped her hand. The Inquisition was fraught at her hasty decision to follow this rogue elf into the Imperium with only her elven lover at her disposal. She had made an arrangement with Leliana's spies to keep a close watch. But Niiculla knew these sands better than any warrior. She had fought and survived the bloody battle of the sand. She would return. She also there was no way Fen'harel would allow her to parish out here. His hand pulled at her for a moment as they both spotted a small village just ahead of them.

Concerned, Solas handed her his cantina, "Do you truly trust this man?" Taking a cool sip of water, brown eyes of uncertainty met his own. She knew something wasn't right. Obsidian was her father, but he was always more of the Commander than a father. He taught her to train and even set up her marriage to Fen'harel; though that was more of Mythal's doing. Obsidian was never really a father towards her. Even during the Extermination of Elves; he had expected her to fight as a powerhouse, not as a rebel defending her people. In the end, it was Obsidian who caved and sold his own people into slavery.

"No, I don't." her fingertips grazed his own as Niiculla handed him back the Cantina, "But I need to know why he is here. He would never make a public appearance to Skyhold if it wasn't important to him." Pulling the silken scarf over her nose and mouth, Niiculla descended down the hill towards the village.

* * *

**Lost**

Solas knew not these elves. They followed the Qun and to him, were no more than savages. He felt no safer here than he had amongst the Avaar, yet he had to trust in Niiculla's instinct. He did not trust this Obsidan. A man who claimed to be her "father", and Solas would use those words lightly, certainly didn't have her approval. He had left her to die twice, and Solas would not put it past him to do it once more.

The small market was cramped with shopkeeps and the Qunari guards kept close to them. Two unknown mages walking the streets of this place; dangerous business. Sand and stone scraped the ground as Solas paused behind Niiculla who had stopped in her tracks at a shop of silks. She looked at the young elven woman, who when her steel eyes met hers, the color drained from her thin face. Jawline clenched. They knew each other. "C-can I help you, my lady?" the woman asked nervously. Niiculla turned to him and smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek, "Wait here." she whispered and proceeded into the shop. Focusing his mind on the conversation, he was able to keep his resolve while listening.

* * *

_"Lady Tila'thara, what are you doing here?"_

_"My father told me to come here. That there was a member of our clan that survived. Someone he feels is worth saving." The woman paused for a moment, a sharp breath of regret before exiting through empty teeth._

_"You must leave."_

_Niiculla rounded the table, her hands landing flat on the wood with disdain, "I must find a replacement!" she shouted, then more softly, "Tell me who it is." _

_The elven woman paused before leading Niiculla to a trunk of silks, "Maha'lara." _

_Muscles tightening at the sound of the name. The last a caused teeth to clench. Niiculla was not happy. "I will not save the person who had Mythal slain."_

* * *

**Rage**

Boiled in her veins as she stalked out of the shop, "They do not have what I am looking for." She spoke with a huff, hoping the Qunari guards would pass them off as two rich mages. "This trip was pointless." to which they did. She was grateful for at least that. As they trekked back through the desert, Solas finally stopped her, "Maha'lara?" Guilt surged through her veins. Maha'lara. She hoped she would never have to hear that name again.

"She was Mythal's assistant. And Fallon'din's lover. She had found out about Mythal's plans to take down the Evanuris once and for all. She sold her out." her voice was quiet now, before she let out a sigh, "She had her slain. How she survived is beyond even I, but I will not save her." Niiculla gave no further word after that, she kept her head low and kept moving. She needed to return to Skyhold, she had an empress to save.

* * *

The emptiness of sand and dry heat seemed to distend into eternity as they finally arrived to the outskirts of the Western Approach. Solas could tell Niiculla was lost. So deep in her mind, he could not image the rage and guilt that surged through her. She knew the person who had betrayed their people. Yet she stayed silent. "If you knew," he asked, bitterly, "Why did you choose to betray us all for it? Did you not trust me!" He asked, more like shouted, at her.

Quick as a whip, Niiculla turned to face him. Rage and pain flickered across her snowy skin, "I did not know until after she confessed to me! Eight thousand years later! Right before the Extermination, Solas! If I had known then, I would have executed her myself!"

"You were always a poor liar." The unnerve in his calmness crawled across Solas' skin. Turned to the sound, Obsidian stood before them, an arrow drawn and pointed at his daughter. "Maha'lara could have saved our people."

* * *

"Maha'lara sold out our people!" Niiculla shouted at him. How could he do this? Stand there before her and claim his false heroism. "You sold our people! How could you do this?"

"You escaped, did you not? Became a woman of worth. The Inquisitor. Pity you settled for peasant instead of a prince." His smile reminded her of a snakes, toothless minus the fangs. Her lips commanded and response but all she heard was the growl of Fen'harel beside her.

"You know nothing of which you speak." Pride. Damn his pride! The sneer of his lip curled back was enough to intimidate anyone. But Obsidian held his ground, smiling wickedly.

"So, the Dread Wolf survived. Pity. But you won't survived this time." Time seemed to blur as Solas reached back and pushed Niiculla to the ground. The arrow of her father's bow releasing. She couldn't close her eyes as she heard it whiz by her ear. He was always a terrible shot.

Solas rolled his shoulders back as he reached back. Calloused fingers grasping the slick metal of his staff. Eyes glowed blue and roared with rage. Obsidian should know better. Never mess with a wolf's mate. Twisting it above his head, Solas slammed it against the sand. Wind howled like an enraged wolf as the sand swirled around them. A storm. A sandstorm. Desperate, Niiculla called to him and finally shifted. Jaws snapped at the pack on his shoulders, dragging him to the floor of the Western Approach. He followed suit as they hide in the old Chantry cave. They doubted Obsidian would find them there, Niiculla doubted he would have survived.

* * *

Solas brushed his fingers against the cool of her cheek while Niiculla slept in her bedroll. They barely made it out of the storm alive. And yet he prayed he would not see Obsidian Tila'thara again. Looking down, pink cheeks flushed red as brown eyes opened wide and stared up at him. No words were spoken as he kissed her. Fire formed on her lips. Igniting a soul so cold. A flicker of her wrist sent sparks to reignite their campfire. A little light for a little love. What more could they ask for? But deep in the back of her mind, Solas knew the guilt gnawed at her. He hoped with the sweep on his tongue against her own, that she would forgot and pull away. When she did, she re-adjusted in his arms, soft auburn hair pressed against the blue of his tunic. "Your heartbeat; a lullaby to my dreams." she spoke.

Blushing, the warm crept across his cheeks. "My heart; ma vhenan. It belongs to you. It was always yours to break." The last came out no more than a whisper as his eyes drifted down. She was asleep once more in his arms.


	10. Take Over

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE. DRAGON AGE IS PRODUCT AND WRITTEN BY BIOWARE. ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE DEPICTED IN THIS STORY ARE OWNED BY BIOWARE. I ONLY OWN NIICULLA LAVELLAN AND THIS STORY. Thanks and enjoy! ~ AelrindelDA**

* * *

Solas stared out at the horizon of the Frostback Mountains as he leaned over the railing of the Niiculla's balcony. The swirls of pale blue ice seemed endless. It was a peaceful moment; they had made it out of the Sand storm alive. But at what cost? Solas was not sure if Obsidian Tila'thara yet lived. Part of him hoped he died along with his false claims of fatherhood in order to gain Niiculla's favor. And still, his mind troubled him. For he knew deep within his heart, it would not be the last he saw of Obsidian. Running a calloused hand through the dark hair of his mohawk, he sighed. The danger was never ending, they were getting closer to Corypheus. Each step forward was one step closer to Niiculla finding out the truth of what he had done. She had already almost died twice because of him, he wasn't sure he could handle throwing her to the fire again. They would leave for Halamshiral later today, around sunset. For a week had already passed since Cassandra and Cullen rescued them from the cave. Time was catching up with him, yet he found strength in smiling at the rising sun.

Soft, gentle fingertips cascaded down his shoulder and across his chest. "Vhenan..." he whispered as the sunlight set a false flame to the auburn hair of fire that crossed into his vision. She was awake. Deviously she giggled as he glanced at her naked body beside him.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to how comfortable that new bed is." Stepping out into the sunlight, Solas reached forward and grasped her hand.

"Be careful, Inquisitor, someone might enjoy the glimpse of the Wild Halla nude. I can stop many things but not wandering eyes." He spun her to face him as his lips brushed against her forehead. Pulling away slightly, he caught a peek at the fire in her eyes, "What's on your mind?"

"I am curious as to what the outfit Josephine has chosen for you tonight, will look."

He chuckled as he leaned down, succulent lips inches from her own, "As am I."

* * *

"Inquisitor, hold still!" Josephine barked as Niiculla sighed. Her ambassador spent hours perfecting her makeup. Green, gold and red; not usually her first choice since Niiculla rarely wore makeup. But since Josephine and Leliana _insisted _it would enhance her chances to win over Empress Celene, here she was. "Josie if you don't hurry up, we won't make it to the Winter Palace in time." Leliana piped up as she came waltzing into the room with long wrapped gown. "Niiculla insisted on something simple and functional, but I couldn't help myself when I saw it."

Standing up, Niiculla peeled back the silver wrapping to reveal the burgundy gown. It was simple and elegant. The back was cut open to reveal a sun design, and the neck held a long burgundy drapery. Gently it gathered at the sides. She smiled at it, "It's beautiful." Slipping it on, she smiled at the sunlight that shown through the broken glass outside of the war room. Long, delicate fingers reached up and touched the crystal wolf that hung from a lovely silver chain. A warmth crept across her face as she felt at home once more. A different time, a different place and she could walk by his side once more.

* * *

**AN: Hi everyone and Happy Holidays! This is a shirt chapter since the next one will include the Dance of Halamshiral between Solas and Niculla. If anyone is curious, listed below is Niiculla's attire for the ball and Solas's:**

**Niiculla: ** listing/567308674/kaleidoscope-dreamcatcher-dress-long?ref=shop_home_active_28

**Solas: ** listing/671847696/lace-up-tab-shirt-mens-long-sleeve-and?ref=shop_home_active_2


End file.
